With regard to the conventional evaluation of the degree of electrodeposition on the body or chassis of a vehicle, engineers have been directly sent to a work site in a painting line, to evaluate the degree of electrodeposition.
Accordingly, at the time of the development of vehicles, the evaluation of the degree of electrodeposition is first conducted and then following-up measures are taken, so that problems occur in that the development of vehicles is delayed, and costs increase due to the personnel expenses incurred for the engineers directly sent to the work site. Furthermore, currently, the development of a sensor for monitoring and measuring the amount of charge, that is, flow electric potential, of the body or chassis of a vehicle in the painting line in real-time at the time of the development of vehicles, is insufficient.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention proposes the present invention in response to the necessity of a sensor for monitoring information about a painting history in real time when an electrodeposition coating process is performed.